


as long as you're still team zero

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the aftermath of their kiss courtside, zero is struggling with being an out athlete, and jude reassures him they'll figure it out.</p>
<p>[post 3x04, loosely based on zero loosing his cool with the reporters in the promo.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you're still team zero

“You want a statement?” Zero said, his tone angry. “ **Thats** my statement.”

Jude watched as Zero knocked the microphone out of the journalists hand, glaring at the gathered press. It was a side of Zero he hated to see, the stress and frustration on his face very apparent to Jude. 

“I’m leaving.” Zero muttered, grabbing the jacket he’d abandoned on the bleachers, stalking off toward where his car was parked across the street.

Jude sighed, glancing across the crowd to where Lionel was. This was supposed to be a big promotional event for the Devils, and the attention had all been on Zero, and Jude, and their kiss at the game a few days previously. 

“Jude, can you tell us about your relationship with Zero -“

Jude was in another world as he moved away from the reporters, ignoring the stares of the overshadowed Devil Girls, the players. He had never been uncomfortable with attention - his career was built around publicity and knowing how to use it to your advantage, for crying out loud - but when the attention was on _his_ sexuality, _his_ relationship, it wasn’t exactly enjoyable. 

“Lionel, I’m sorry.” 

“For what?”

“This is meant to be about the Devils, not..” Jude trailed off, vaguely gesturing to himself.

“Zero _is_ a Devil, Jude.” Lionel said. “Look, Zero being bisexual isn’t an issue - honestly, we could turn that into some _great_ positive publicity - but his attitude is a problem. If he's going to go around breaking journalists equipment, we’re going to have a serious problem on our hands, and Zero might need to start looking for a new team to play for.”

Jude nodded, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his suit trousers. “I’ll talk to him.”

“I know you will.” 

Jude nodded again, and with once last glance around, he moved to leave. The reporters were more engrossed in the dancers and other players now, Derek commanding the entire crowd as always.

Nervously jangling his keys between his fingers, Jude sat behind the wheel of his car, starting the engine after a couple of seconds of thought. Pulling out of his parking space, Jude started to drive, as if on autopilot, heading toward Zero’s apartment building.

He wasn’t exactly sure where Zero would be, but Jude figured it was a safe bet that he hadn’t gone back to the arena. 

Jude pulled into the carpark, switching the engine off and sitting in his car, wondering what to say if Zero was actually home. He grabbed his phone, heading for the elevators. 

He was standing outside Zero’s door, his hand hovering over the doorbell. 

He was being ridiculous.

This was _Zero_. He and Zero, they **understood** each other. Jude knew he could just walk right in, and check on him, and talk to him, and they’d figure it out, because they’d already come so far. But he still stood outside the door, his heart beating out of his chest, sweating like he was a nervous teenager. 

Shaking his head, Jude knocked on the door, the sound loud in the quiet of the hallway. 

“Hey.” Jude greeted, a frustrated Zero letting him into his apartment. Jude honestly hadn’t spent that much time in Zero’s place before, Zero always turning up on his doorstep instead. 

“Hey.” Zero turned his back, padding back toward his kitchen. He was still in his Devils uniform, his jacket tied up to his neck. Grabbing the open beer on his counter, Zero knocked back some of the drink, not quite looking at Jude. 

Tugging at his tie, Jude set it down on the kitchen counter, sitting down on one of the barstools. “You okay?”

“You want a beer?” Zero asked, already getting one from the fridge. 

“Sure.” Jude accepted the beer Zero offered, taking a small sip. “So. Are you okay?” He repeated his question.

“Why does everyone care so damn much?” Zero said after a pause, clearly annoyed. “Who the _fuck_ cares who **I’m** sleeping with?”

“Comes with the territory.” Jude said. “You’re a superstar, Zero.”

“If you were a Devil girl, this wouldn’t even be front page news.” Zero said. “There would have been like, _one_ picture taken, and that would have been the end of it.”

“But I’m not a Devil girl.” 

“You’d look good in red though.” Zero said, smirking slightly. 

Jude laughed, shaking his head. “I’m serious, Zero. I _know_ you, and I know when you’re angry, and frustrated. The Zero I brought out to LA wouldn’t throw a microphone on the ground the second a journalist asks a question he didn’t want to answer.”

“The Zero you brought out to LA wasn’t thinking about his sexuality as much as I am now.” Zero took another swig of his beer, running a hand through his hair. 

“You haven’t been yourself since we kissed, courtside.” Jude said. “You’re not.. When I came out, it felt like a weight was lifted. You look like theres been more weight put _on_ your shoulders.”

Zero sighed. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Please.”  


“I wasn’t thinking, when I kissed you.” Zero said. “I mean, I was thinking, about how much I wanted you in my life, about how much I needed you, and how I couldn’t go through months of you ignoring me all over again - but I wasn’t thinking about the consequences. Theres not exactly a legion of out NBA players I can just follow the lead of when it comes to being an openly bisexual basketball player, is there?”

“You could be the leader though, set the example. You _can’t_ be one of the only players in the NBA thats gay, or bi, or whatever.” Jude said. “The fact that you’re one of the only ones out right now doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”

“I never wanted to be a role model, Jude. I just wanted to play ball, and make money doing it.” Zero shrugged. “I don’t know how to be a role model. Hell, I don’t know how to be someones boyfriend.”

Jude fiddled with the label of his beer bottle, trying to gather the confidence to ask his next question. “Do you regret kissing me?”

“No.” Zero said, without a seconds hesitation. “I meant it, Jude, I love you. I can’t not be with you, not anymore. I just, wish I’d been more prepared for the reaction kissing you caused.”

Jude nodded.

“I don’t know what to do, Jude.” Zero said, pleading. “Please fix this.” 

Jude immediately began to strategise, his mind whirling. “You releasing a statement would calm the frenzy. I know you don’t want to, but either you wait it out until they get bored of this story - which could take _months_ , you said it yourself, you’re pretty much one of the only out players in the NBA now - or you release a statement and get them to back off.”

He stood up, pacing. “You.. You should get involved with an LGBT organisation. You could use this as a way of completely rebuilding your image, Zero. You haven’t totally recovered from the whole prostitute thing, so maybe you could build your image around being an _out_ athlete.” 

Zero looked overwhelmed as Jude spoke, barely keeping up with his messy train of thought.

Jude paused, looking apologetic. “But I’m not your agent. I’m your.. _boyfriend_.” The word sounded strange coming from his lips. 

Zero smiled softly. “Yeah.”

“So, we’re just going to hole up here for the rest of the day, and we’re going to figure all this out tomorrow.” Jude moved to stand next to Zero, resting a hand on his cheek, kissing the blonde man softly. “I love you.”

Zero relaxed into his touch, a hand on Jude’s waist. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I know one thing you can do.” Jude said, laughing slightly. “Please stop breaking microphones. Theres no need to _literally_ drop the mic.”

Zero, rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

“I’m trying to have more of a sense of humour these days.” 

“Jude, I do love you, but your jokes are _terrible_. Can that be my statement to the press? My boyfriend has a **painful** sense of humour, its tough to deal with.”

Jude didn’t say anything for a second. “We can get through this. Right?”

“I’m not giving up on you that easily, Jude.” Zero replied. “As long as you're still on Team Zero.”

“ **Always**.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for this fandom got such a lovely response, i couldn't help but write another. i've replayed that tiny clip of jude, zero and the reporters from the promo so many times i have like 30 different ideas for what that scene could be, but this one was the one that took hold.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
